


The Missing Link

by Whitedemon097



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedemon097/pseuds/Whitedemon097
Summary: Run!Run and don't stop.Not for anything or anyone.Run!It's all I've ever known. To run and not to stop running. Even if I'm exhausted or hurt or care about someone. Because if I stop running it be the end of me.I just want a home.





	The Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fandom I'm making pls bear with me. I will take forever to update. Beware major spelling errors

The forest was still as if it was afraid to move. Not even the animals or inecests made a sound. Angry shouts echoed though out the forset. As men were searching in the forest with torches pasted by in angry. A small figure high in the trees flinched, clinging to the branches like it was a life line. Mixed matched eyes, of the purest gold and the deepest violet, watched them past searching for signs of danger. 

As the group of men pasted without looking in the trees. A small child with black-silver hair and a travel pouch, filled with food, clothes and even a hunting knife. The child had stolen from a hunter's campsite. A thick book also company the supplies, even if the child didn't know what it contain inside. His hero had givin it to him when he helped the child but had made him promise not to open it and look inside or have it take from him.

When his hero first meet the child, he was horrified that the child didn't have a name. So he had called the child 'Ash' from the ashen-like hair, the child had. The newly dubbed Ash was felted completed with a name and someone who care for him. But something happen and in the rush Ash's hero had givin him supplies and the book. His hero had told him to run and not to look back no matter what happen, he had Ash promise that he will no matter what. 

'That was days ago' he thought to himself as he climb down the tree, he was hiding in. He looked around one finally time to make sure no dangers were near. When he felt sure, he started walking in the opposite direction the group of men went. 

'More like demons' Ash thought scarily. He never see nor felt anyone that had that kind of power before. 

'I hope my hero is okay. I had never got his name.' Sighing sadly, as he continue to walk south.

Praying for a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy  
> Like/comment/subscribe  
> Tell me what u think


End file.
